The present disclosure relates to cellulose ether coating compositions, and coated compositions produced therewith.
Cellulose ethers are commonly used as a film coating material on tablets, as a food additive, and in pharmaceutical capsules. Low molecular weight cellulose ethers oftentimes exhibit yellowing or discoloration. It is known that as the molecular weight of the cellulose ether decreases, the degree of discoloration increases. Using cellulose ethers of higher molecular weight improves the color, however, higher molecular weight cellulose ethers are difficult to use in spray coating operations.
It would be desirable to develop low molecular weight cellulose ether coating compositions that are readily applied to a substrate and provide a coating acceptable for appearance-sensitive applications.